Nuit orageuse, nuit cauchemardesque
by HPDramione
Summary: James et Lily sont en 6ème année à Poudlard. Il est minuit. A cause d'un cauchemar, Lily se réveille. A cause de l'orage, impossible de dormir. Elle descend, et est surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans la salle commune: "Potter?"


C'était le 23 novembre 1975, à Poudlard. Il était minuit quand Lily Evans, Gryffondor de 6ème année, se réveilla, en sueur et en sursaut. Elle avait une nouvelle fois fait un cauchemar. Dans celui-ci, Vous-savez-tous-de-qui-je-parle assassinait sans scrupule ses parents à cause du fait que Lily _est une sorcière_. Elle tenta de se rendormir ou du moins de se calmer en fermant les yeux, tâche difficile pour ne pas dire impossible à cause de l'orage bruyant qui claquait à sa fenêtre. Se rendant compte qu'elle était bonne pour une longue et pénible nuit blanche, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**«** **James** **? »** s'étonna Lily. Elle était descendue comme elle l'avait décidé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et était étonnée de retrouver son camarade (ami depuis peu) accoudé devant la fenêtre en fixant l'orage, le regard vide.  
**« Salut, Lily. »** répondit James, d'une façon flasque. Selon Lily, il était malade. Habituellement, il était toujours plein de joie et de vie. Là, il avait une tête d'enterrement.  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Lily, intriguée.  
**- Oh, heu, je... »** Commença James. Il se retourna et l'observa droit dans les yeux.  
**« Tu vas me trouver idiot, trouillard ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre encore, mais j'ai... Légèrement peur de l'orage. »** dit-il en baissant la tête.  
James Potter ? Peur ? Avait-elle entendu ce mot sortir de la bouche même du Gryffondor ? Elle avait du mal à y croire.  
**« Et toi ?**  
**- Heu... Idem,** avoua t-elle en rougissant.  
**-** **T'es trop mimi quand tu rougis ! »** S'exclama James. Sa remarque la fit rougir encore plus.  
**« Merci.**  
**- Je t'en prie. »**  
Et il retourna à son occupation re-fixer le vide. Lily mourait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il fixait, pourquoi il était comme ça, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de lui poser la question il y répondait déjà.  
**« Je pense... A mes parents. Tu-sais-qui les a... Assassinés lors d'une nuit d'orage, comme celle-ci.**  
**- Ah... Je suis désolée.**  
**- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolée, ne t'inquiètes pas. »** Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers elle.  
**« Tu viens ? »** L'appela-t-il en montrant le canapé. Elle le suivit et ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé, au chaud devant le feu. Lily dans les bras de James. C'était une sensation étrange pour tous les deux mais absolument pas désagréable. Leurs deux cœurs battaient plus vite. Ils ne s'en apercevaient pas. L'ambiance était magique tous les deux, seuls dans la salle commune, au chaud alors que la foudre faisait rage. Seuls, ils avaient peur. A deux, ils se sentaient mieux.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La foudre frappait les fenêtres violemment. Lily bougeait, transpirait, grimaçai. James était réveillé et tentait vainement de la réveiller cauchemar. Elle bougeait et re-bougeait en fronçant les sourcils.  
**« Non... Pas lui... Pas James... PAS LUI ! JAMES ! »** s'écria t-elle, toujours dans son cauchemar. James était désemparé. Comment faire ? Il avait beau l'appeler, elle ne répondait pas. Il ne trouvait rien. Elle le mordit au bras. **« Aie ! Dis Lily, tu fais mal ! »** s'écria t-il en se frottant le bras. Pas de réponse. Toujours dans son cauchemar.  
**« Lily ? Lily réveilles toi, je suis là ! Lily, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Lily-Jolie ! FLEUR DE LYS ! »**  
Elle se réveilla lorsqu'il cria. Elle suait toujours et respirait d'une façon saccadée, mais s'apaisait de plus en plus.  
**« James ? Alors, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ?**  
**- Et tu parles d'un cauchemar ! Tu m'as complètement bousillé le bras !**  
**- Ooooups ! Désolée ! Ça va quand même ?**  
**- J'vais survivre. J'crois. »**  
Elle lui tira la langue et se re-coucha dans ses bras, soulagée. James était là.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

C'était au tour de James de bouger et de faire un cauchemar, et au tour de Lily d'être désemparée.  
**« James ! Réveilles toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! James Potter ! James Potter est appelé à l'accueil. La Terre appelle l'extra-terrestre, y'a quelqu'un ? »** Aucune réponse. Sauf ça :  
**« Pas Lily je vous en supplie pas Lily... Prenez moi à sa place... Pas Lily... Tuez moi à sa place... Non ! Pas Lily ! Pas Lily, je vous en supplie, pas elle ! Tuez moi si vous le voulez... Tuez moi à sa place... ».** Lily était horrifiée en s'apercevant qu'elle hantait ses cauchemars et qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle. Elle se leva et se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en large. Il y avait bien une solution pour le réveiller. Oui, mais laquelle ? Elle se posait la question jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une idée. Elle alla près de lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ça eut l'effet désiré James se réveilla. Elle ne rompit tout de même pas le baiser et il y répondit.

Peu importe qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, que le temps soit orageux ou qu'il y aie des cauchemars dans l'air. Ils étaient persuadés que l'amour vaincra. C'est peut être pour cela que ce fut leur fils qui vainquit Voldemort. Eux l'ignoraient encore.


End file.
